Library/Duet
This is very canon, yes Summary Just some guys, being dudes, hanging out and listening to music. Two years after this one other dumb story Features Characters * Blade * Iron Locations * Blade's Room Duet - Are you sure you don't want to go out, Ron? I was hoping to do something fun today... - Blade asked absentmindedly as he played around with a music player, an old radio he had for a long time. - We're havin' fun! At least, I hope you are, since you've been skippin' songs for the past five minutes! Just put that thing on shuffle already! - Iron laughed, chilling on Blade's bed as he played with a keyboard, the off-tone notes making it hard for Blade to focus and pick a song. - There's a method to these things, you know that! - Blade looked back, defeated as he just let the radio play some song as background music, adjusting the volume so it wouldn't be disruptive. - Yeah yeah, I still don't get why you always need to have somethin' playin' in the background. - He laughed, pressing some piano keys randomly to make an unpleasant chime - Besides, I'm playin'! So I'm in charge of the background music today! Blade rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh - Well... It is noise, I can call it that. But whatever you're doing up there hardly qualifies as music. - He said as he got up and sat on a nearby beanbag. He glanced at his best friend who just played around with the keys, trying to play familiar tunes from memory. Iron's gaze seemed distant, his smile distracted, and Blade could almost guess what was up. - Everything alright? - Blade asked curiously and Iron looked back at him with a sad smile and nodded. - Yeah, don't worry... I guess I was feelin' a bit nostalgic. - Yeah, heh... It has been a while since I last heard you playing... It was really nice... - Blade mentioned timidly with a smile and quickly blushed upon realizing how lovingly he had just said that, immediately looking elsewhere to seem distracted. Did Iron notice? Of course, he did. He always noticed. But ever since Blade's sobbing confession almost two years ago, the topic of his crush had become an unspoken truth between the two. They were both aware of it but chose to pretend there wasn't anything going on. Even as Iron and Blade's sister had fallen apart a while ago, Blade wouldn't dare to try and pursue him that way. Clearly noticing his troubled expression, Iron chuckled sympathetically and played again to get Blade's mind off whatever train of thought he was getting on. - Well yeah, I kind of totally started to neglect this old thing... - He chuckled - But I was thinking about picking it up again... Y'know... 'cause of family and all... Payin' my respects to the legacy. - Wasn't your mom the only one who was a musician? - Nope! - He looked smugly - There was also me! - He grinned, playing another tune, slowly getting better at it. - And you still got it! - Blade stretched lazily in the beanbag, looking content, he closed his eyes to rest for a bit as he heard his song play out. - ...Psst! Blay. Heeey. - Iron whispered, refusing to let his friend nap like that. Blade opened one eye to look at him, Iron's expression was one of mischief but he didn’t think much of it - ...Yeah? - You got any songs I could play? Requests, maybe... ideas? - I got plenty of CDs and junk lying all over the place, just look around. You know where everything is. - Blade made himself comfortable on the beanbag, turned towards his friend and he got back to closing his eyes, back to his short nap - Meanwhile, this guy is taking a nap, so don't play anything weird! - No promises! He heard Iron scavenge around in his room for a while, then nothing much after that. The small piano was playing again and Blade just felt relaxed, he always loved to hear him play... He was playing for a while, but then one song made Blade's blood run cold, the familiar melody made him burst awake, like when an object fell in the middle of the night. He raised his head still half asleep and quickly muttered - H-Hey...! W-What are you playing...? Wh-Which song is that...? - Oh geez, I didn't mean to wake ya... But hey, you're alive! - Iron looked into a crumpled paper on the side, giving Blade a proud smile - This one is a classic, it's called... let me check... Aha! Untitled Song Draft #5! It's really cool, honestly, the guy who wrote this? Utter genius. Lyrics could use some work tho. - W-WH-WHA- Y-YOU DID WHAT?! - Blade just looked completely shaken by this, feeling like he wanted to either cry or explode, maybe both. Whether it was by his embarrassment, anger, shame, betrayal, he didn't care! That untitled thing was his own crappy song! Iron knew those were completely OFF limits! Everyone knew that! Iron looked concerned by this - O-Oh, sorry I just thought I could... - Ron... Give me that paper...! - He was looking down, trying to keep himself calm - ...Please. Iron sighed sadly - Blay, I keep telling you, your stuff is really good... You really don't need to keep hiding it... - He spoke as he reluctantly gave him back his paper, noticing Blade's hands were shaking. - I d-don't care...! - As soon as he got hold of the paper, Blade proceeded to almost immediately rip it to shreds, letting out his frustration as he did this. Iron just looked disappointed and Blade covered his face in shame, letting out a sigh. - Blay... - Iron spoke concerned. - You know how much I hate that... - He muttered frustrated and looked at the side - W-Why'd you look into my personal stash?! - Well, you did say to look around. - Ron offered an apologetic smile, but Blade wasn't having it, just staring at him with a sad frown - Yeah, I know you didn't mean it like that... I just saw the paper and thought I'd give it a try... I wanted to surprise you... in a good way of course! Blade felt really rude with this, but he was still upset nonetheless - You broke my trust, man. I... trusted you. I shall never trust again...! - Blade placed his hand over his heart in a dramatic way, trying to make light of the situation by over-exaggerating his emotions. Although still upset, he wasn't good at staying mad for long, especially not at him. - Yeah... Sorry, still... - Iron rubbed the back of his head - I just thought I'd surprise you, heh... You're always so cagey with these things, I wish you could see how wonderful you are...! Blade blushed and simply looked down at the mess of ripped papers that were now on his lap, shame was overwhelming him once again, he wished he didn't hate his own creative work so much - It's embarrassing a-and bad... and... and amateur...! - Why? - Iron asked bluntly, his gaze still fixed on Blade, who was once again avoiding his gaze. - It just is, it doesn't matter. - He huffed a bit - You wouldn't get it...! An awkward silence filled the air, with only the quiet music from the radio, playing almost like static. Iron kept staring and then looked back at the keyboard - Hey... I'm sorry I messed with your personal stuff... I didn't want to hurt you... No response as Blade was simply pouting. - B, don't be mad at me. - Iron sighed and pouted, eyes half-closed as Blade was giving him a strange look, a glare of annoyance, but also of someone who was just embarrassed by not knowing how to respond - 'fuck kinda face is that? - He raised an eyebrow, grinning again. Blade huffed, blushing and looked at the side - Whatever, dude. - He sighed - I'm not mad MAD at you, just kinda annoyed... - Well that's still troublin'. - Eh... It'll pass... - He shrugged and Iron began playing the song again, making Blade want to bury himself deep in the beanbag again - Ugh... Roooooon...! Stop it...! - Sorry but it's catchy, I'm blamin' you! - He suddenly stopped as he let out a gasp, looking back at Blade - Y'know what we could do? We should like, totally have a duet. Blade squinted at him, his glare still present - Too bad I can't play. - What?! Yes, you can! This is YOUR keyboard! - Iron scoffed playfully then smiled - But no, even better! I want YOU to sing while I play! Think about it! It's so perfect! - Nope. Can't sing either. Never learned, never will. Would you look at that, you... are soloooo. Boom. Solo player. - Blade made a weird gesture that could resemble a pair of finger guns, his expression was trying to appear uninterested, but Iron only looked weirded out by it. Blade would be lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about that particular scenario in the past, but his insecurities were overwhelming as usual. He got so anxious singing in front of others, he couldn't help it. - Come ooooon! Just one little song! Don't you remember how we wanted to make our own band when we were kids? - Iron got up and squatted in front of him, making Blade stare at him awkwardly, his voice now a loud whisper - This is the opportunity to make that dream a reality! Blade simply hugged his legs close, and looked at the side neutrally - Well that was a long time ago, I was a dumb kid with dumb dreams. - Pfft... "Was"? My guy, you are missing the chance of a lifetime. I'd say that's pretty dumb. In the present sense! Blade gasped and looked back at him with a snarl, ears lowering - Excuse me for being self-aware! - Uhum. Come ooon! You've thought about it~! - He teased, his words dragging, making Blade flush red - 'sides, it's for fun! - Harr harr! I'm sure it is! - Blade laughed annoyed. - What's that supposed to mean!? - Don't play dumb! I can see right through your shtick! You're emotionally manipulating me into singing for you! - Not "for"! But "with"! I like to think of it as me being a supportive friend trying to get my best guy to find his calling~! - Not only is MY best guy emotionally manipulative, but he is ALSO resorting to guilt-tripping tactics! - I'm just a supportive friend using his charms to his advantage in the situation! It works every time! - Ron...THAT was low. Abusing my infatuation to your benefit! - Blade squinted, Iron blushed as he noticed the implications of what he had said and seemed almost surprised with himself. - W-Well you're the one being stubborn~! - He continued awkwardly, noticing a small shy smile on Blade who just sighed. - I dunno, Ron. You know I have trouble with these things... Even your admittedly hard to resist charms can't fix that... - He laughed flustered and Iron seemed concerned. - H-Hey I didn't mean it like that...! Sorry, that was probably a weird thing to say... - Ron found himself flustered as he kept feeling worried about poking at a sensitive topic for his friend, this just wasn't the best time for it. - Oh I know, don't worry. - He smiled sadly - Your expression was pretty priceless though! - I didn't upset you, did I...? - He seemed concerned - You... wanna talk 'bout it...? - Nah, there's nothing to be said. I'm not upset so you can drop it... - He shrugged with an awkward smile and Iron just stared worried, feeling unsure of what to do. His own cheeks were flushed as his own feelings were rushing in his head. Blade noticed this, his expression worried as he sat up straight - Hey... Are YOU alright, Ron? I'm not upset, I promise! I've made my peace with it! It's fine! The awkward squatting was beginning to cramp his legs and Iron sat down on the floor in front of Blade - Y'know I hate hurtin' you when it comes to this... particular topic... I've had a lot on my mind... - Ron, I'm not hurt, really...! I was just poking fun at you! Haha... - Blade looked a bit anxious as he spoke but ended up recoiling with Ron's silence. He was looking down, thinking deeply, and Blade knew he definitely was not going to drop it so easily. - ...How did you... find out...? - Iron simply asked after a brief silence, his look was sincere, his expression concerned. - W-Wh...? That's kinda personal... - Blade blushed, he guessed this was the conversation topic now. Oh, how he wished he could have fought his stubbornness and just chosen to sing instead of talking about his stupid crush. - Oh... I'm... I'm sorry, B... - Iron looked down, as Blade quietly observed him, he knew his question was sincere. He was sincere, even if he was hurtful sometimes, everything Iron did was out of a place of sincerity and kindness, and Blade knew this, but yet, something felt off, or maybe he was just overreacting... - It's fine! - Blade reassured him - I guess... It started slow... It was kind of a gradual thing that got more intense with time... Until I realized that whoops! I guess that this is more than platonic love and it's too late now haha! So there I am, realizing I have romantic dreams about my best friend who... doesn't even like guys! So it's completely impossible for us to ever be a thing, duh! Hahahahaha shut up Blade am I right? - He laughed awkwardly at his own words - I like to think that I take it well! Now let us bury this topic and never bring it ever again! He seemed thoughtful - Blade... It's fine, I... I understand... Gradual, was it...? I think... I can see it... - Iron blushed and approached Blade without much warning, this time surprising him, who was just staring in shock at how close his friend got to him, so much so that he was feeling himself sinking in the beanbag again. Iron wasn't sure as to why he was doing this, but he felt driven to do it. He had thought about his own feelings for a while, questioning how true they'd be, but maybe it shouldn't be worth him playing around with Blade's feelings for him, and yet... he wondered if maybe he could be able to reciprocate his infatuation after all. He had thought about it before, he had considered it many times before but always felt so uncertain. Blade just stared frozen, like a deer in headlights, his cheeks were flushed and his heart was beating so fast it was as if it had stopped. Their lips were close and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound left, he looked really confused and flustered as he stared at him, all kind of questions going through his mind. Iron blushed as well, he wondered if Blade would be happy if he went ahead, he wasn't fighting back, but then again, it could just be due to shock over the fact that Iron was suddenly hovering over him, right after asking him about how he found out about his crush. They knew each other better than anyone, why should it even be an issue? Why should the fact that he was a guy be a problem? Blade was one of the few that Iron loved deeply and was willing to do anything for, but at that moment, he felt as frozen as him. - R-Ron... - Blade managed to mutter, placing his hand on Ron’s chest, neither pulling nor pushing him away. - Blay...? - Don't... – He looked at the side - Don't break my heart... Not again... - His blue eyes longed for him, and yet, they knew as well as Ron himself about that uncertainty over what he was doing. Iron looked saddened by this, he was uncertain, even Blade knew. This was completely out of nowhere, and yet, he felt like he had to. - I... I won't... Although nervous, Blade was quiet, his expression appeared serene yet tense, but in his mind, all sorts of questions were circling around his brain. Just what was Ron thinking about doing? Building up the courage, he looked back at him - Ron... What are you trying to do...? – Blade asked flushed, wondering if there was a proper explanation about what just happened – W-Was misinterpreting something...? - No... You’re fine, I'm sorry I just... I got the weirdest urge... – Iron seemed worried, looking down at Blade under him, who was staring completely red in the face, annoyed and flustered. - I hope you realize the compromising position you’ve put me in. - Pardon? Blade gestured with his hands, the fact that Iron was over him in a way that could be considered a bit too intimate for two boys who were nothing but just friends being incredibly obvious to him. Iron seemed to become aware of Blade’s literal position, but was unsure of how to react to the situation, becoming flustered and tense, why did he do that...? His heart was running – Oh... Shit... I... Should I...? Blade looked at the side, a blush on his cheeks, he certainly had imagined much stranger scenarios before – I-I mean, I don’t mind, but you’re kinda heavy, y-you know that...? – “I don’t mind"?!? "Heavy"?!? What the fuck was he even saying?! He didn’t want to ask Iron the very accusatory question, of whether he was reaching in to kiss him, or...? Was that what was going on? How do you ask something like that?! - You don’t... mind...? - - H-Huh, I was really hoping you could tell me what is going on! Because I’m getting really mixed signals from you right now...! – He looked up at him, his look flustered and confused. - A-Ah...! - Iron seemed unsure of how to respond to this - I guess I... I wanted to try and kiss you. – he sighed, knowing how ridiculous the entire situation had become. This was only met with a dumbfounded look from Blade, who just blinked speechlessly and confused by this – I... I think I got that part... – He swallowed in dry, becoming flushed again – But... W-Why?! - I... I don’t know! I don't know how to describe it myself... Then you said the thing about breaking your heart and... I froze... – He seemed as worried about his actions as Blade did. Blade was now pressing his fingers on his own arms, what was Iron thinking?! - Yeah because you don’t like me...! So I really wouldn’t be okay with it... – He spoke, still being on edge until Iron placed a hand on his to stop him. - But I do like you...! Maybe, I... wanted to confirm it for myself that... that I could reciprocate... Iron looked a bit embarrassed and Blade gave him a worried look which turned sad – But... What if you find out you’re wrong? What then? - That's the thing... I don't actually think I'm wrong... And I don’t think I could ever dislike you, you’re too important to me... - That’s not what I meant...! – He blushed red – I... I really love you, Ron... And I don’t want things to get ruined or awkward or anything like that because you didn’t feel the same way about me... I'm happy just being your friend... - I-I know, B... It’s fine, really... I don't want to hurt you... Blade nodded, letting out a sigh - Well... It can’t get any more awkward than this, can it? - For all it counts, I love you too... In any way there is... - He smiled sadly but sincerely, something which Blade found really hard to resist. - Ron... - He blushed, flustered - You are making this very difficult for me to deal with... - But it's true...! - He smiled and blushed surprised as he gazed at his hand. Blade had intertwined their fingers together and was staring at him shyly as if trying to understand what he was feeling. Without much warning, Blade pulled him in for a tight hug, hiding his face in his shoulder, even if he doubted Ron's feelings, his heart still begged to have him closer. Iron was surprised by this but found comfort in feeling his warmth, his own heart was pounding, but it wasn't out of discomfort. They were still in an awkward half laying down position, but neither of them seemed to mind now. Closing his eyes, Iron held him back, maybe he needed to self-reflect a little more. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him again. The more he thought, the more he smiled as he realized how much he actually loved him. - So... I assume you still don't want to duet... - Iron asked with a playful smile and Blade just laughed a genuine laugh. - Hell no! Well... Okay, maybe... - His hands gently gripped Iron's suit, as if not to let him go - Maybe later... Iron could tell from his voice that he was smiling - So you'll consider it...~? See? I told you my charms always worked! Blade gasped and stopped hiding his face to give him an unimpressed pout, but he was completely flushed, making him seem more flustered instead. This only made Iron blush, he always considered him cute in a platonic way, and it was all coming back to him - What is it?! - He laughed. - It was your plan all along... - Pfft. No? - You're tricking me!! - He covered his face in embarrassment, he didn't believe what he was saying, but it certainly felt appropriate. - Nooooo no no no! I promise I'm not! - He held his hands to uncover his face. - Oh yeah?! - Blade held him closer - Yeah! A moment of silence barely had a moment to settle in before it was interrupted by their laughter. It lasted for a while until the silence came back, and Blade got quiet, he seemed to be lost in thought until he finally let out a sigh and spoke - ...You know...? I... And please don't judge me for this... But I... Uhm... - He cleared his throat - I would sometimes fantasize about how things would be if you did like me that way... - He looked down at the side, he had a shy but dreamy smile as he spoke. - R-Really...? - Iron asked, an embarrassed blush on his face - I am so sorry, I'm probably being so disappointing... - Nope, this is pretty spot on! - He snorted, his cheeks pink as he laughed with how strange everything was right now. - Oooh. Oooooooooh. – Iron paused, looking at the side, a bit embarrassed - I really don’t know whether that is good, or if you just have really low expectations. - Well, heh... everything is spot on... Except... it being a thing to begin with... - I... I guess... - ...Hey. – He looked back at him, his expression was serious - ...When you asked me that question, about... When was it that I knew? And I responded something like “it was gradual” before going into my whole fit... What was up with that? - Uhm... What do you mean...? - That’s when you tried to... well y'know... – He looked down shyly - Like something struck a cord in there. Hearing this, Iron got quiet again, feeling guilty for making his friend so uncomfortable like that. He looked down as well, thinking of what to respond – ...I’ve had my own thoughts about my feelings and... about you... That’s a way to put it. – He looked at Blade who was now staring at him expectantly – And I... – He blushed – I wanted to know the opinion of someone who had gone through something similar... Blade just blinked, his eyes wide while opening his mouth a bit – Oh my god...? Is that why you broke up with Zel?! - What?! No! Things just weren’t working out between us... Nothing to do with you... But that’s beside the point... You got what I meant, right...? Blade was unsure of how to take this all in, while part of him would adore the idea of them being together, another part was sceptical. He despised the idea of doubting him like that, but the feeling was beyond his control. And the idea of their friendship falling apart because of something like this was a very real fear of his – Are you sure that’s how you really feel...? - No... As I said... It’s why I asked... - Heh... Heheh... And you just went to jump right into it... – Blade chuckled, causing Ron to blush and look away. - I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry! I shouldn't have done that to you... - Been there. You get used to resisting the urge to smooch the cute boy in front of you. - Blade, I’m serious...! – Ron blushed annoyed. - So am I! Trust me, it’s a thing. – He cleared his throat, giving Iron a look – For me, at least... - Uhm... – Ron looked down, embarrassed – This is definitely going to our “act like it never happened” list, isn’t it? Blade looked back at him, his immediate reaction was to say no, but no words left his mouth. Think logically, he thought to himself, every time he let his heart make choices for him, things would go wrong, and yet – It... It doesn’t have to...! - Uh...? - Maybe... No, that’s stupid... – He seemed to be thinking out loud. - Maybe what? What’s stupid...? - Hum... – Blade looked back at Iron, flustered and with a bright look, he was getting anxious. Iron knew exactly what he wanted to ask – I... I don’t know... I shouldn’t... W-WE! We shouldn’t... - B... – Iron got closer again and Blade gave him a pleading look. - This is really hard for me... You’re really making it hard for me, Ron... I really want to, but if you’re not... - Blay... - And I’d hate myself forever if I just... - Blade, it’s fine... – He carefully held his head so he’d look at him. - Oh my god... I... I just love you so much, okay...?! – His hands were trembling and he felt so vulnerable it was sickening, so much for logical thinking, all he wanted was to throw himself into his arms on that exact moment! Iron felt weak as he looked at him, his instinct being to hold him closer, nuzzling against him – Oh damn it... Please calm down, it’s okay... - I'm okay...! I’m okay...! – He was laughing, at the same time sounding like he was about to start crying at any moment, but he contained himself. - You’re kinda worryin’ me... – He chuckled – Come on... - I’m fine...! – He sniffed with a smile, opening his eyes to look lovingly at him. Ron was giving him a similar look, seeing Blade like this only warmed his heart, and he reached to try to clean up his tears. Blade blushed with this gesture, only to then look expectantly at him again, a nervous smile on his face, only to then clear his throat, his eyes drifting downwards - I just don't want to risk it... Even if the thought of it makes me extremely excited...! - I won't force it, I swear... - Iron gave him a shy smile, butterflies fluttering in his stomach - But I could never not love you... - Hehe... Please... - He timidly smiled at him and rest his head, closing his eyes - Are you comfortable...? - Surprisingly, yes...! - He laid down to rest his head, facing him - I am... Blade gasped quietly as he felt Ron holding one of his hands, he had waited so long for a moment like this and gripped Ron's hand almost in fear that he'd wake up and find out it was all an extremely contrived dream. If it was real, he didn't want it to slip away. Blade approached him quietly, Ron took notice of this and was blushing, not knowing what to expect from that moment. Blade simply reached in to place a shy kiss on his forehead, such a tame gesture that left Ron a flustered mess. He looked up at Blade, who looked back a bit flushed - ...too much? - he asked and Ron just chuckled embarrassed, shaking his head. - You're fine... Blade blushed and both boys remained quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence. - ...I think... I can sing maybe one song... Once. - His eyes were fixated on Ron's who just gave him a teasing look. - Only one? Or only once? What exactly does that even mean? - He laughed. - It means shut up, that's what! Before I change my mind! - You sure I can't do anything to change your mind about singing more~? - Nope. Nothing at all. - He looked at the side. - That's a shame... Because I had this thought... - ...? - Blade looked at him with a curious look - Whatever it is, it won't work, haha... - I was thinkin' for a while... Maybe we could... Hang out at the karaoke one of these days? Blade looked with an unimpressed smile - Dude, we already go there all the time! - Okay but like... What about... - Nope. - As a date. Blade gasped and got quiet, blushing red - W-What?! O-Oh man... - He wanted to cover his face in embarrassment - Why'd you gotta put it weirdly like that?! - He wanted to sound annoyed but it was evident that he was smiling. - Is that a yes? - I'm not going to sing! - That's a yes. - N-No, I mean...? Whah????? - He did the sound equivalent of a group of question marks - You're kidding, right?! - Absolutely...! Not. - He laughed embarrassed and so did Blade, he was absolutely giddy with this. - O-Okay, uhm... I'll... I'll think about it! - He grinned, he was so contained for all those years, that being this openly excited almost felt foreign to him, but he didn't care. - Hehe... About singing more than once or about going on a date? - B-Both of course! Fuck. Why am I freaking out?! We go out all the time! - I don't blame you...~ I was hella scared that you'd say no... To everything... Especially with how I've dealt with it and all... - Ron chuckled nervously - Doesn't need to be anything fancy. - Of course! Candlelit dinner doesn't seem that fitting. - He laughed with this idea and looked lovingly at Ron who offered a kind and shy smile. Blade approached him again and closed his eyes, this time, reaching in for a kiss. Iron blushed with this unexpected reaction but didn't hesitate and held him closer, their lips finally locking together in a soft kiss. Blade seemed unsure of what to do with his hands, only grabbing Ron's arms as he kissed him. And he just held him close, making him feel secure. In the background, a small radio was still playing a calm song just for them. As they let go, no more words were spoken, Blade was overwhelmed and Ron simply reached to hug him tightly as they both closed their eyes and stayed like that for a while. Category:Library